Utilizing immunocytochemical techniques for the localization of cyclic nucleotide dependent protein kinases and their subunits, we have found in a variety of rat tissues that the subunits have both cytoplasmic and nuclear localizations. The localization of the subunits in rat liver can be acutely changed after glucagon administration or more chronically during the process of liver regeneration.